Talk:"Defiance" Timeline (DAT)
hCool, a timeline, but we are going to make an actual article right? Ah well, a few things to point out, the crusade started in M30-M31 not M29. And the whole burning of Nostramo happened in M31 as well. I feel like the Serathi shoud conquer their galaxy a while farther back. But hey its a work in progress. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) *cough* http://www.scholaprogenium.com/timeline.html I blame this. Totalimmortal 23:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) All I got was a "Webpage is not available" message. What is it? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Its a timeline I was going off of Dirge. Thanks Cal. Totalimmortal 23:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Cal is right we need a main page. And damnit I need to do more than give ideas I feed kinda useless over here! T_T Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I cant speak for Total but I say sure! And I guess I'll try starting the Iron Halo (thats what its called) article. But one thing...should title it Iron Halo (Defiance) or what? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) So should I put (Defiance) after Iron Wall or leave it as such? -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Galactic East. I'm working on the article right now. Feel free to help when I post it. -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Total, didn't the destruction of Nostramo happen in M31? -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Woahhh... Nice job Sniper, although for some reason the text of the article doesn't show up on the mobile site anymore, but that's okay. --Totalimmortal 15:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice Sniper, now it looks much better. Oh and Total so are the Sethari from the Andromeda galaxy, becuase thats the one thats closing in. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) That is nice. Vivaporius 16:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey everybody, are the Fallen Legion the only traitors or are we going to have other traitor from the other legions thanks to Erebus? And I was think of creating unaligned renegades. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) So basically he got watered down... >_< Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:19, October 1, 2011 (UTC) DUDES!!! We need to write articles about the Legions! Everything is different now so...yeah. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i think i'll contribute to this, making a DAT version of the Hedoth. Maybe when all hope seems lost then the Serathi and the Hedoth wage a huge epic war against eachother and drive eachother out of the galaxy or something. What do you think? ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 19:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. Well its still 40K the final outcome of the galaxy is never decided, or the foe forever defeated (really annoying). But I see no problems with the Hedoth being involved. We may need to rethink their involvment though. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:35, October 1, 2011 (UTC) This is Vivaporius, don't feel like loging in. Anyway, I'll get started on a DAT Xai'athi page once my mother's through switching rooms with everyone. My brother and I have to give our room to our cousin, we get our mother's room, and she get's the living room where our cousin was sleeping. Don't ask why, I'm not really in the mood. -_- 20:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) For images of the traitor legions (that are now loyal) and vice versa, does anyone mind if I use images from the Dornian Heresy of Bolter&Chainsword? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:44, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Just a weeeeny teeeeeny tiny point to point out (troll powers activate!) shouldnt it state somewere about the two primarchs being lost? or do we have them? Not a real big thingy, just alittle pointy-outy thingy. and iy likey to usey Y Legionaire22 14:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) OOOH OOOH I can write Space Wolves yes? :D Legionaire22 18:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, noticed. My bad, i had just awoken when i wrote it, sorry :D Legionaire22 18:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) New Template Guys, we gotta think this through abit. The Armors that came after the Corvus Patern came since the Horus Heresy really called for it. It was an incredible advance which led to the Mk VII Aquila, therefore we must put to thought that, as there is no Horus Heresy, should there be the advanced armors that came with it? It could, of course, be the xenos that call for it, or the Fallen Legion, but we really need to think through everything for such a grand endavour as this. Thank you for listening, i will be in the hall of shame now :3 Legionaire22 21:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to be a pain in the ass, but can i write dem Space Wolves? :D Legionaire22 09:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Soo...whos gonna make the other legions? Legionaire22 18:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) And about my other question. About how they took Cadia when it right infront of Terra? -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Anyone care to answer my questions? Cadia is not right next to Terra. It is in a whole nother Segmentum, remember? Supahbadmarine 05:07, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I miss phrased that, but to get that far means that the Sethari have taken most of the Galaxy, I thought they were restrained to one part in Seg. Ultima? And what of my idea? -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok can someone please tell me how the Sethari managed to take so much ground when they were supposed to be restrained to Seg. Ultima? I just looked at the map, Cadia is past Terra, so yeah...how? I can get that have gained ground, but that means they have taken most of the Galaxy. AND I had an idea regarding the Night Haunter and Magnus in one of my previous comments. I would like everyones opinion on that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:51, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It sounds good, the Magnus helping Haunter. But i have a question: What about Fulgrim and his daemon sword? we need to deal with that somehow. Legionaire22 14:56, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Logo Anyone mind me snatching the Imperial Fists? Ill start on them tomorrow if it is okay. Legionaire22 19:41, October 5, 2011 (UTC) If you kill Leman then i swear im ditching this site :D Legionaire22 09:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Killing a Primarch Ok lets put it to a vote. Who wants a Primarch dead? If you do then who and how? I vote: No Primarchs dead. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:56, October 6, 2011 (UTC) So you are saying that every single Primarch besdies Guiliman survives all the way to M42? Sounds a bit unrealistic to me. Especially if these Serathi are so dangerous. Supahbadmarine 15:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) What Supah said. If the Serathi are as destructive and unrelenting, then perhaps a few a Primarchs would survive, but all 17. Not likely. These guys were built for war, and would most likely have been killed off in the battles over the ten millenia. My guess would be that Magnus and Vulkan would be likely survivors. El'Jonson, maybe. Horus and Sanguinius, defiantly. All others, dead, dying, or missing. Vivaporius 15:21, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I dont want Leman to die D: You guys know hes my absolute favorite. I vote for Lorgar, even if i have a sad ache in my heart that any primarch must die, but someone have to die. Legionaire22 15:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) This is Dirge, I didn't mean no Primarchs dead period. Sorry about the mis-understanding. I meant that I didn't like the idea of one being sacrificed. But with the votes...sorry Lorgar. I'll think of the ones I want to survive. I suggest at the last stand, all the primarch's form into a giant mecha primarch and completely obliterate the enemy. Kinda like the power rangers or something i guess. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 21:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, about the whole Primarch Power Ranger idea....no. And I know which primarchs I want to have live and why. Konrad (awesome + sympathy), Mortarion (cool), Angron (awesome), Leman (awesome), Fulgrim (awesome), Magnus (very useful), Horus? (very powerful), Sanguinius (too awesome to die), and A/O (probably just another dopple ganger). BTW I say that we have most of the Primarchs alive, some will die epic deaths of course but their numbers are dwindling. And why i am so relucant to kill off a primach is...well just because! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:07, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Overall I think the Lion, the Khan, and Omegon should die. Maybe Dorn or Perturabo, since theyre at the Iron Wall. Russ can get lost for a while with Angron, then reappear at some point. --Totalimmortal 00:11, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and BTW what about the Imperial Guard/Army? Obvisously they are going to get an upgrade, to being more the equivlent of Storm Troopers than mere guardsmen. With carapace armor and hellguns/hotshots, etc. What do you guys think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:31, October 7, 2011 (UTC) With ever-expanding legions, is the Guard even needed? Beside that, I'd say give them Guardsman pattern power armor, really light and barely armed. Twin-linked wrist mounted las guns sound good. --Totalimmortal 02:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Kind of ruins the feel of 40k. Besides, the SM cant be everywhere you know. Just give them better armor, training, and better guns. And as for the name Imperial Army or Guard? We need an article for that. And articles on the other races. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:32, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Imperil Army. Maybe put them in the Guardsman armor like I said before, and pump them full of 'roids. I dunno, long day lol --Totalimmortal 03:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Those are called Space Marines XD No, I say just better armor, training, equipment, and a profound lack of Cominsars. Whos going to make the article? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Space marines have implants and genetic stuff... I mean just like some steroids to make them all stronger than average in case they have to fight an ork or something. Idk, I just woke up randomly. Back to sleep. --Totalimmortal 06:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll take World Eaters, Thousand Sons,Blood Angels, and Raven Guard to start. Maybe White Scars and Word Bearers later, if nobody else has started. --Totalimmortal 15:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Well I dont think the World Eaters will be lobotomizing anymore, Russ helps Angron control his anger. Plus I was thinking lets have the E. come in and save Angron's buddies. They're still World Eaters but not berserkers. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't that my idea? Angron's pals need to die. It's just a defining part of the character. Totalimmortal 23:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was just re-stating them. But I was thinking that if his pals are saved he would be much more honourable, he still a freaking monster on the field a battle (not called the Red Angel for nothing) but still less susceptible to Chaos. He butchered his own senior officers when he was 'saved'. Im mean seriously having a guy with THAT much anger and not falling to Khorne? Not likely. EDIT: Actually speaking of character, have you read the Dornian Heresy? There Angron was calm, collected, honourable, and in complete control! Crazy huh? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:51, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Instead of having only senior officers to greet him, maybe Russ and the Emperor are both there. That way if he rages on and tries to break something, Russ grapples him down and the Emperor talks to him? Not sure yet, I'm tutoring some 8th graders right now. 00:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ^ That was me, my iPod logged me out for some reason. Totalimmortal 00:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Russ and Angron can duke it out and find themselves equal and Angron cools off for a bit. The Big E. explains that what he did may not have been the best choice but he did what he had to inorder to ensure his son survived. Angron is still pissed but may enventually understand his fathers choice. And of course Russ and Angron began buds blah blah blah...you know the drill. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll get started on the legions I claimed in a couple days. I have a few American Lit essays to write, so I probably won't be on til Monday at least, aside from a couple check-ins from my iPod. Totalimmortal 19:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Around M36. Both the Eldar and the Imperium are arrogant xenophobes, and the Tau should reemerge from their warpstorm around then. Totalimmortal 21:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) OK but what horrible disaster should convince the Eldar of an alliance of that magnitude? I really think these guys should have a few lessons in humility and respect shoved down their throat. And as for the Tau, im alright with them appearing earlier, but would they be less advanced? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:12, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Nah, that takes reinventing the Tau, which would take too long. The Eldar can lose a Craftworld or two, maybe fanon Craftworlds so we can still work with the canon ones. --Totalimmortal 00:47, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hooray for laziness! But as for the Eldar, I want something that would really grind their gears. Like as a form of pshycological warfare, the Serathi collected thousands of soul-stones and smash them all at once. Plus a horrible event that could result in the destruction of multiple craftworlds would happen. THAT would really ticked them off and make them realize how royally screwed they are without help. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Woah! I just noticed something it says that Horus step down from being Warmaster and gave the job to Sanguinius. When did we decide that? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I know right? We have to decide these things before somebody adds it. I say let Horus be WM. Oh and BTW what are we calling the alliance thing? We are NOT calling it the Galactic Alliance or something like that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:16, October 9, 2011 (UTC) What about the Coalition for Mutual Defence? I couldn't really think of a better name, so if this doesn't do, I could probably think of a better one later. Also, I was thinking of a massive Xai'athi invasion of Segmentum Tempestus around M39, aimed at Ophelia IV (as a birthday present for Binadamu's niece who had the same name as the planet). 23:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, forgot to login. Vivaporius 23:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok just throwing out names here. Alliance of United Races, Coalition of Defense, Coalition of United Defense, Coaltion of United Races, Galactic Union, Interace Union, Interspecies Union, Alliance of Sentient Race, The Union, The Alliance. Oh, and Viva that sounds cool. What does everyone else think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) How about the League for Sentient Survival? Or perhaps just the Holy League, considering that the Imperium is in charge. Vivaporius 02:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Definately not the Holy League, cause the Imp. is not in charge. Its more like a galaxy wide cooperation of not getting killed. How about "Coaltion of Sentient Races"? Or Order of Defiance? IDK, im just throwing ideas out. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, very tempting. -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Didn't I tell you guys about Sanguinius being WM? Its the famous last words of Horus: "It should have been Sanguinius". There's more to it than that, but I thought it would make sense to incorporate it into the timeline. Totalimmortal 02:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with Total. Horus had his chance to be Warmaster and he screwed up. It's time for change. AH! Tzeentch trololololo!!! :D Vivaporius 02:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Just saying that nobody had yet agreed to it yet. -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I havent seen the pics yet because I'm viewing the mobile site, but I'm still working on the power armor mks and some weapons. Those pics will be done by the end of the week at the latest. Sorry about the Sanguinius mix up, I thought I told you about it. Ive been pretty busy lately. Totalimmortal 02:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem. -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I think the Brotherhood of the Defiant Shield is a good umbrella name for the alliance. We have to remember that this is still 40k. They have different feel to their names. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) This is Dirge, Ordinis Custodem? It means Order of the Guard or Custodibus (the guards). I dont think that an alliance, and an uneasy one at that, needs a super hero team name. I think an event should happen on a world that the Imperium and Eldar are fighting over, and that makes them realize that there's a bigger threat. Then it can be called "The Alliance of name --Totalimmortal 20:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I disagree with that. And BTW about the Iron Wall. I was thinking we change it to the Aegis Line. What do you think. What do you guys think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Regards Sounds pretty nice. You could have special IG units named after it, like the 129th Aegis Regiment, or something like that. Oh yeah, this is Viva. Don't feel like loving in. 02:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) To-Do List This is Dirge. Ok here is a list of things that we have to do... #Does everyone want to call the line the Iron Wall or the Aegis Line. #Decide on a name for the alliance. #Decide who is writing what legions. #Decide who is writing the Imperial Army page. #Create a horrible tragedy that will convince the Eldar to ally themselves with the Imp. #Write the pages for the other races (Eldar, Tau, etc.). 1)Iron Wall. Definitely. 2)Still don't think it needs a exclusive team name, since the Eldar probably wouldn't recognize the name anyway 3)I've claimed a few legions some where up above. 4)x 5)x 6) I'll write Tau as soon as I free up some time. Also, the Imp. Army wouldn't be fighting the Serathi, since they're so advanced/elite. The Serathi should be up against astartes only. The IA can deal with orks necrons and dark eldar. Totalimmortal 03:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) The Imperial Army almost always gets massacred when it comes to orks, necrons, and dark eldar. And thats why you and I agreed that certain legion will defend the home-front against those guys should they bother the Imperium. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:54, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Supahs right. The IA is very neccasary. Besides SM are the best choice for dealing with civil unrest. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I could be wrong about this, but I recall reading something a few years back about the legions being organized aschapters then companies. Even if I am wrong, it's an interesting idea. As for the Imperial Army, I still don't see how they would help fight the Serathi. It would be a waste of men (not that the Imperium gives a damn anyway) and flashlights. Space Marines just seem more plausible to me, unless we upgrade the Army somehow. Maybe they're genetically modified as well, but to a lesser extent? Totalimmortal 05:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) This is Dirge. If no one else has claimed it then sure. As for the Successor Chapter thing, lets have it be more limited instead of a full scale break up. And of course each chapter will be loyal to their respective legion. EDIT: May'be since Guilliman is slightly dead at the moment, Horus could right a new codex, the Codex Militaris or something. Continuing to add to what i've already stated. I was thinking the there could be a epic battle that could break the Tau Empire. And can we have the title be without the --> " " or are those neccessary? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Isn't the Tau Empire right outside of the Iron Wall? If so, wouldn't it have been steamrolled by the Serathi? Vivaporius 01:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but im saying is that their fighting a loosing battle or course, but for the fun of it lets a an epic Fall of T'au. The final nail in the coffin for the Tau Empire as we know it. And my other point? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:24, October 17, 2011 (UTC) You can incorperate my Ordo Draconis into this timeline if you like. I don't believe that the Ordo Malleus would simply become part of the Legions. Keeping Daemons out of our space is still vitally important. Supahbadmarine 17:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) What would everybody say if I proposed that I bring my Onimongar into DAT? EDIT: I feel that the Iron Wall is under manned with only four legions holding it. I think the Emperor's Children should help garrison the Iron Wall. Opinions? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) They could go defend the IW before that happened. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) My previous point still stands. And I had an idea. So the Tau Empire as we know it are destroyed...HOORAY!!! *cough* anywho, so perhaps this could lead to the rise of a more "grittier" tau, tougher to. Plus we REALLY need to start writing about the other races, the alliance included so the galaxy has SOME chance of surviving. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) You guys need some more characters for this thing. If the only ones you guys are going to focus on are historical characters then this thing will die fast. Supahbadmarine 01:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Do you really think so? Well we can easily make a few characters. -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I know so. Trust me, if you want this thing to survive it needs some things besides the Serathi that are unique to it. You need faces that are going to represent this timeline. Supahbadmarine 02:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC)